Jo In Sung
Perfil thumb|250px|Jo In Sung *'Nombre:' 조인성 / Jo In Sung *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 186cm *'Peso:' 76kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Hermano menor *'Agencia:' IOK Company Dramas *Live (tvN, 2018) Cameo *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) *It’s OK, It’s Love (SBS, 2014) *That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) *Spring Day (SBS, 2005) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Shoot for the Star (SBS, 2002) *Daemang (SBS, 2002) cameo *Piano (SBS, 2002) *Love me Tender - Drama City (KBS2, 2001) *School 3 (KBS1, 2000-2001) *Like an Innocent Comic - Drama City (KBS2, 2000) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2000) Películas *Escape (2020) *The Great Battle (2018) *The King (2017) *The Art of Fist Duel (2012) *A Frozen Flower (2008) *A Dirty Carnival (2006) *Love of South & North (2003) *The Classic (2003) *Madeleine (2002) *Public Toilet (2002) Anuncios *'2017:' Evezary *'2017:' PARKLAND (ropa) *'2017:' 2% Mineral Water *'2017:' Hyundai Department Store Group - Quming *'2016-2017: '''Lotte Group - Angelinus Coffee *'2016-2017: DAILYHOTEL *'''2016: Hellomarket *'2015:' BLACKYAK Corea junto a Yook Sung Jae *'2015-2017:' Yibeujari - SLEEP&SLEEP *'2014:' MISSHA *'2014:' Lotte Confectionery - Farm on the Road *'2013-2014:' Lotte Liquor junto a Go Joon Hee *'2013:' Winix Corp. *'2012-2015:' Parkland *'2011-2015: '''BLACKYAK junto a Han Hyo Joo *'2011:' LG Electronic Air Conditioners *'2011:' Dimchae *'2011:' Baba Woongjin Food *'2011:' Amore Pacific Hera Homme *'2011:' Cass *'2011:' Outback Steakhouse *'2011:' SK Telesys W *Kia Motors 'Sportage' *Amore Pacific Mise-en-scene *LG Electronics 'Steam Tromm Allergy Care' *Raspy *ADEN *GORILLA *Tous Les Jours *Trugen *2% *Maxim Ice Coffee *Maxim Coffee 3 *Maxim Coffee 2 *Maxim Coffee 1 *001 KT *KT001 Vídeos Musicales *'2012:Kim C - '''"LOVE" *'2002:'G.O.D. - "Sad Love"-''Junto a Shin Min Ah'' *'2002:'G.O.D. - "You don't know" *'2002:'G.O.D. - "Fool" *'2000:'Fin.K.L - "Now" *'2000:'Shin Seung Hun - "She's Leaving Me" Premios *'2018 23rd Consumer Rights Day Awards: '''Actor del Año seleccionado por la audiencia (Película) (The Great Battle) *'2017''' 38th Blue Dragon Film Awards: 'Premio a la Popularidad (The King) *'2016 50° the Taxpayer's Day(IRS): Mención Presidencial al Contribuyente ejemplar. *'2015 3th Drama Fever Awards:' Mejor Actor por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2015 3th Drama Fever Awards:' Best Kiss Statue of Liberty por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2015 3th Drama Fever Awards:' Best Choice Award por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Gong Hyo Jin por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2014 7th Syle Icon Awards (SIA):' 10 personas en icono de estilo día que dirigieron la cultura K- del Año *'2014 APAN Star Awards:' Daesang Awards por It’s OK, It’s Love *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Especial SBS por That Winter, The Wind Blows *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars por That Winter, The Wind Blows *'2013 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:'Estrella Masculina del Drama de 20 años por That Winter, The Wind Blows *'2007 Pusan International Film Festival:' Premio Estrella Asiática en escena *'2007 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Premio Estrella más fotogénica *'2007 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2007 Grand Bell Awards:'Premio Mejor Actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2007 Motion Pictures Day:'Premio Actor Promesa por A Dirty Carnival *'2007 Pyeongtaek Film Festival:'Premio Nuevo mejor actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2007 43st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor actor en película por A Dirty Carnival *'2007 Max Movie Awards:' Premio Mejor Actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2006 5th Korea Film Awards' Premio Mejor Actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2006 Blue Dragon Film Awards:'Premio Mejor Actor por A Dirty Carnival *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Premio a la popularidad por Spring Day *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad por Spring Day *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Star por Spring Day *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Actor por What Happened in Bali *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Estrellas más importantes por What Happened in Bali *'2004 40th Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor Actor de TV por What Happened in Bali *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Popularidad por Shoot for the Star *'2002 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a las 10 Estrellas más importantes por Shoot for the Star *'2001 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Nuevo Actor por Piano *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia por Nonstop 2 *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actuación en Sitcom por Nonstop 2 *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Actor Joven por School 3 Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Paichai High School **Chunnam Techno College **Dongguk University *'Especialidades: '''Baloncesto, Taekwondo (certificado 3). *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, StarCraft, y coleccionar sombreros. *'Debut:' Modelo de Georgio en Diciembre de 1998. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *En el programa Anycall Haptic Mission (2009), durante su entrevista de trabajo,el actor Kim Bum lo nombró al preguntársele en inglés por una persona a la que admire mucho. Dijo respecto a Jo In Sung: "creo que es muy similar a mi y me agrada desde hace mucho tiempo". * Cumplió sus 2 años de servicio militar obligatorio, el cual finalizó 4 de mayo del 2011. * Tiffany Young de Girls generation lo eligió como su tipo ideal. *'Relaciones comentadas: '''Con la actriz Kim Sun Ah a la que conoció hace nueve años (2006) y desde entonces los une una estrecha amistad, tanta afinidad en su momento despertó sospechas en la prensa sobre una posible relación de pareja, en la actualidad es una de sus mejores amigas. *El 24 de septiembre (2014) se informó que terminó su relación, que alcanzó los 18 meses,con la actriz Kim Min Hee. *Después de que Dispatch publicara fotos de Jo In Sung y Gong Hyo Jin (con amigos) disfrutando juntos en una cafetería y tras la información de Daily Sports sobre la ruptura de Jo In Sung y Kim Min Hee, los representantes de los dos actores han negado que las dos estrellas de “It’s OK, It’s Love” estén saliendo. *Entre su grupo de amigos se encuentran Kim Woo Bin, Lee Kwang Soo, Song Joong Ki, Im Joo Hwan, Kim Ki Bang y D.O de EXO. A la mayoría de ellos los conoció trabajando en proyectos. *A pesar de su imagen seria y reservada las personas que lo conocen dicen que es muy bromista. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jo_In_Sung080621003.jpg Jo In Sung2.jpg Jo In Sung3.JPG Jo In Sung5.jpg Jo In Sung4.jpg Jo In Sung6.jpg Jo In Sung7.jpg Jo In Sung8.jpg Categoría:IOK Company Categoría:KActor